Nikki
Nicolette Nikki is an Adventure Camp camper at Camp Campbell but was originally a Flower Scout. It has been hinted that her mother, Candy, may have lied to her about what type of camp she was originally going to attend. Appearance Nikki is a child of a relatively short stature, equivalent to Max's height. She wears a mustard yellow shirt and red overalls rolled up to her knees. She has turquoise hair tied into two pigtails with matching laced shoes. Her eyes are a bright pink. She has two white band-aids on her left cheek and scratches on her right cheek, hinting she often gets hurt over her love of adventure. Personality Nikki is highly energetic and, unlike some of the other campers, actually enjoys the action-packed eccentricity of Camp Campbell. She joined the Adventure Camp and has shown to very much enjoy adventures. She is one of the few characters who seems to be completely on board with practically any of the activities presented to the group. She seems to enjoy dangerous things, describing herself as "an agent of chaos." She seemed to be very attached to a Platypus that she found after learning it was poisonous, went along with Max's escape plan for the sole reason of wanting to drive a bus, and even insisted that she wanted a Viking funeral, saying to "Light me up!" When asked what she would do when she left the camp, she stated she wanted to live with the animals, and maybe get raised by wolves. She was previously a Flower Scout, but their strict and overly feminine behavior clashed, and she was kicked out by them. Nikki refers to the experience as traumatic for her. Abilities *'Cross Species Communication:' As first shown in "Scout's Dishonor" and prominently in "Camporee," she is shown to have the ability to talk to animals as she successfully befriended and a wild eagle and even got a wolf to attack both the Flower and Wood Scouts. *'Telepathy:' As revealed in "Reigny Day," she read David's thoughts and even replied with her own. Specifically noting how Dolph looked like Hitler. Relationships 'Max' Max is one of Nikki's best friends. Nikki and Max both meet in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when she and Neil first arrive at the camp. She is one of the few people that Max respects and actually sees as a friend rather than another annoying person. Nikki is often seen backing up Max's troublemaking antics which often gets them into trouble. As the series progressed, so does their friendship. After the events of "Escape from Camp Campbell," Nikki is shown to often hang out with Max and Neil as they try their every attempt at trying to escape camp. In "Mascot," she advises Max that going with the Quartermaster might not be the best idea considering the fact that he may turn him into a skin suit. He doesn't believe her and Neil at first but then takes it into consideration in the latter after Quartermaster points his hook towards his direction, only to slash open a path towards Squirrel King's Kingdom. In "Camp Cool Kidz," Max assures Nikki that no one is "too cool" and tells her that she shouldn't really look up or even listen to Ered. He gets angry at her for "betraying" him and later on engages in hand-to-hand combat with her. After getting busted by Cameron Campbell, she apologizes for not listening to him and in return, he reassures her that it wasn't her fault and blames Neil instead. In "Journey to Spooky Island," Nikki and Max's beliefs in the supernatural clash as they try to prove who's right and who's wrong. Resulting in both of them, including Neil, to be scarred for life after seeing what truly hides at the depths of the Campbell Manor. In "Reigny Day," Nikki and Max's friendship seem to have grown as shown when she reveals that she and Max steal pudding cups and stuff it down Neil's pockets. They later decide to speculate what happened to Neil after they notice his absence throughout the episode. Max refers to her as his partner in crime in which she is the hothead as they both interview the other campers. Nikki believes that Neil has been murdered but Max reassures her that it's just another one of those missing people cases. She then offers to be the bloodhound in their search as they both progressed to the kitchen only to find Neil writing in his diary while hiding in the attic. In "Into Town," The trio head to town and end up splitting up to find David and to see if David comes back to the Camp Camp mobile. She and Max go together to find David, but unfortunately, Nikki starts becoming sick and weak while turning girlier appearance-wise in the process. Max drags her all around town and they end up in a strip club as to which the Bouncer tells them to "don't ever come back" to Max and to "come back when you're 18" to Nikki. Max and Nikki continue their trek and asks the local Barkeep for David's whereabouts, with Nikki showing him her drawing of David as an anime character. Near the end of the episode, Nikki starts coughing up blood while Max wonders as to what has happened to her. He then realizes his mistake and regrets dragging her all over town. In "Anti-Social Network," Nikki and Max's friendship has proven to grown even more now as they suggest that they should play games (or look at boobs) on Neil's computer. She then suggests for them to watch cat videos to which Max happily replies with "Hell yes!". In "Bonjour Bonquisha," she, Max and Neil try their best to get Bonquisha to take David back so that he won't be depressed anymore. The campers used their joint efforts in trying to make their plan successful and even get the help of The Flower Scouts but unfortunately, to no avail. In "Eggs Benefits," Nikki and Max's relationship is shown prominently as the episode reveals how they react to being parent-like figures to an egg. Nikki and Max have shown two completely opposite reactions to taking care of the said egg. While Nikki decides to love it and take care of it, wanting it to grow up happy and with parents supporting it all the way, Max wanted to leave it in a box and let strangers take care of it, reflecting his relationship with his parents. After she shows him the true beauty of nature, he finally admits that life can be beautiful at times and sincerely thanks Nikki for showing him so. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," it is shown that Max cares for her safety as well. As shown when he confiscates the knife that she had in order to avoid her getting hurt and thus proceeds with his safer plan instead. In "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL," Max's concern for Nikki's safety is once again shown when he quickly grabs her by the arm and runs off with her elsewhere in order for her not to get infected by the others. After everyone else gets infected, he worriedly advises Ered that they got infected, and that "They even got Nikki." In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Max and Neil were eager to find out why Nikki loves Christmas so much. Even going as far as to sing along despite him only singing one line. After revealing why she loves Christmas so much, he gets enraged at first but then sees her point and calms down. Afterwards, Nikki reveals that the two boys are also another reason why she loves Christmas and proceeds to drag them into a group hug with her, to which Max replies with a sincere smile while looking onto the floor. 'Neil' Neil and Nikki first meet at the beginning of the series in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when the two show up as the newest additions to the camp. Neil is also one of her best friends. She and Neil are usually seen backing up Max's troublesome antics which often gets them in trouble. As revealed in "Parents' Day," she's been wanting to have an older brother as to which she sees Neil as one, while she proceeds to noogie him and call dibs on top bunk if ever they were to move in together as siblings. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," she and Neil both arrive at Camp Campbell as the newest additions to the camp. Nikki happily jumped off the bus, inhaling the sweet scent of nature whereas Neil proceeds to question about Science Camp for the rest of the episode. She tried her best to convince him about the fun that can be experienced during their stay at Camp Campbell. The two later become close friends with Max and proceed to hang out with him all throughout the series. In "Mascot," she drags Neil with her on their mascot hunt, hoping to find a ferocious animal. They both end up in a cave that contains the remains of a dead bear. And later finds a wild platypus that presumably consumed the bear in the first place, which Neil dubs as poisonous, much to her delight. The platypus then chases them out of its cave until they arrive back at camp. In "Scout's Dishonor," the trio try their second attempt on escaping Camp Campbell. But this time, with the help of supposed ex-Wood Scout, Snake. During their escape, Snake double crosses them and reveals that he never left the Wood Scouts and was actually sent to look for new recruits, thus throwing Nikki overboard (since their camp didn't allow girls), and with Neil ending up overboard as well. They both end up in The Flower Scouts' territory. Shortly after Neil gains his consciousness back, he finds out that he has seaweed all over his hair, making him look for feminine. Nikki convinces him to play along in order for them to not get in trouble. To which he goes by the name "Neeancy". They both hang out with the Flower Scouts for the bulk of the episode while Max suffers through the trials that the Wood Scouts put him through. As Neil proves that he has the same skills that took for one to be an honorary member of the Flower Scouts, Nikki continued with her unlady-like rambunctiousness which grosses out the Flower Scouts. By the end of the episode, the Flower Scouts state how they could not imagine a boy doing what they just did, which makes Neil reveal that he was in fact, a boy named Neil and not a girly girl who went by the name of Neeancy. He finally goes to Nikki's side and cheers her up in the process. As they left she thanks him for sticking up to her as they fly back to Camp Campbell with the help of her newly made friend, Timothy. In "Journey to Spooky Island," she convinces Neil to aid her in proving that ghosts exist and that they were residing on Spooky Island, much to Max's dismay. Neil gets hooked after she mentions that there was a possibility for him to get featured on the covers of several Science magazines. He then immediately takes it all back after witnessing the existence of the messed up experiments in Campbell's underground lab. Nikki tries to get him to go along with it again but he quickly refuses as he points towards the experiments, saying that he was "not about that shit" and later grows more and more frightened as they progress further down the underground tunnels. Only to find out that the moaning and wailing was caused by Quartermaster and his pals engaging in sexual activities in one of the dungeon rooms. Which scars the trio for life from then on fort. In "Into Town," as she and Max follow David all around town, she becomes sicker and girlier in the process. Neil sees this and was immediately concerned especially after she started to cough out blood onto his uniform. He blames Max for this which makes him come to his senses on what he had put Nikki through. In "David Gets Hard," although they hardly get any screentime as of this episode, they are seen playing soccer with one another. In "Mind Freakers," Neil sees that Nikki believes in magic, which ticks him off especially after Harrison started egging on him. He doesn't get any sleep because of this and drags Nikki into his plan on trying to prove that Science outwits magic any day. He sends her to listen to Harrison as his apprentice, hoping to get more information on how Harrison was able to do his latest trick which left him baffled. She proudly shows Neil that she has learned how to do magic card tricks, much to Neil's annoyance. He "christens" Nikki to become a level 4 magician only to get her to become his test dummy. She gladly agrees to whatever may come to her. Neil attracts the attention of the other campers as he proceed to prove Harrison wrong, he ends up almost killing Nikki afterwards, which puts the whole camp in a chaotic uproar after he still wouldn't believe and admit that magic was the answer. After having no other choice, he finally gives into believing in magic. Nikki is soon saved which leaves Neil in utter confusion yet again. In "Anti-Social Network," she and Max eagerly ask Neil if they could use Neil's computer to look at boobs play games. Which annoys Neil into upgrading regular 20 year-old calculators to become his personal A.I.. Like the rest of the camp, Nikki receives one and ends up getting more attached to it than the actual Neil. This makes him and Max concerned which makes them go after every single calculator in the camp. She gets too absorbed into the moment going as far as to support Neil-Bot's wishes on trying to take over the camp. But was soon saved after the camp was revealed to need 14 years of internet connection for Neil-Bot to become fully upgraded. After Neil-Bot kills himself, Nikki asks the two if they wanted to watch cat videos together to which Max happily replies with "Hell yes!". In "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak," she and Neil tag along on the magic kids' adventure on trying to stop the evil that surrounds the said volcano. With Nikki being the warrior of the group and Neil as the alchemist of the group. As they trek further into the forest, Nikki grows more and more excited in stopping the evil as Neil grows more and more anxiety-ridden due to the dangerous route they have taken. After Nerris ended up blinding Neil due to her Spell of Blidness, Nikki asks him if he was "seeing" the conflicting battle between Nerris and Harrison, to which he angrily replies with "I'm going to hit you, Nikki!". In "Gwen Gets a Job," she and Neil are seen together at the campsite. With Nikki playing in the mud as Neil helplessly try to fend off the ants that were getting all over his body. Gwen inquires them on Max's interests, but much to her dismay, the two couldn't quite state it properly. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," the trio band together to try and stop Space Kid's obsession with space after he accidentally rips out one Nikki's pigtails and annoying Neil with morse code. The two disguise as aliens awaiting Space Kid on Spooky Island. Hopefully scaring him to the point where he loses interest in space. They tried to no avail which bores Nikki, making her kick him back to Camp Campbell in his makeshift spaceship. In "Parents' Day," Nikki reveals that she has always wanted an older brother and was happy to find out that there's a possibility that Neil was going to become hers. Which leads her to calling dibs on top bunk if they were ever to move in as siblings. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Neil and Max try to figure out why she loves Christmas so much. Eventually making Nikki break out into song, with the two joining in. At the end of the episode, she finally figured it out for herself why she loved Christmas so much (which didn't even had any connection to the holiday itself). She then adds another reason as to why she loved Christmas so much. Which turned out to be the two boys. As she pulls them into a group hug. 'David' Like the rest of the campers, she disrespects his authority no matter how hard he tries to get their respect. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," the two first met after she and Neil arrive at the camp as their newest additions. With her first impression being biting off David's hand in order to show dominance. In "Reigny Day," near the end of the episode. She stands next to David who was engaged in a mental conversation with himself but not long after her own thoughts replied to David's stating that Dolph greatly resembled Hitler, which spooks David. In "Camporee," she scolds David for not giving them actual advice on how to win. After they win near the end of the episode, David hopes that the kids would've learned a lesson after the events of the episode. To which she happily replies with "Don't ever work together!". In "Cult Camp," Max was the first to figure out what Daniel's true intentions with the camp were. Quickly rushing to the Counselors' Cabin, in hopes of successfully warning David about his antics. After David brushes this off as one of their childlish pranks, Nikki got him to go near her, enough to make her slap David to his senses while saying "WAKE UP AND SMELL THE KOOL-AID!". In "Jasper Dies at the End," she was the only one who was interested in knowing the origins of the history of David's first badge which he earned back in the day. She happily stayed up the whole car trip to the hospital, listening to his backstory. In "Bonjour Bonquisha," she was eager to provide help along with the other campers in trying to get David and Bonquisha back together. With her being in charge with making it rain during their attempt of convincing Bonquisha to take David back because "everything's sexier in the rain." In "A Camp Camp Christmas," David goes into a state of panic due to the fact that he thinks that he won't be able to make it the best Christmas that the camp has ever had. Nikki reassures him that it was okay and that he didn't necessarily needed to go all out, blowing his money on gifts and decorations and even defacing a tree. But instead, having kindness in one's heart as the true Spirit of Christmas. 'Gwen' Unlike Max, the two don't interact as much but both have enough interaction to prove that Nikki has about the same amount of respect for her as much as she has for David (which isn't a lot). 'Nerris' Like Nerris, she loves adventuring through her fictional ideas of what the world looks like to her. Presumably because of the possible risks and exposure to danger and nature itself. So far, the two seem to be on good terms all throughout the series. 'Harrison' Since Nikki has the tendency to be easily impressed by things of the super or unnatural, she clicks well with Harrison's personality. With his magic being able to easily impress her and with her easily being his number one fan. 'Nurf' Though they don't interact much, the two are also on good terms. They both share the same belief, that being, Santa Claus' existence. The reason that she believes that Santa exists is because no one else would have the ability to deliver the presents on Christmas. Whereas Nurf believes that he exists because no one else could have drank up all the leftover Christmas beer. 'Space Kid' Nikki is also easily annoyed by his obsession over space. This is prominently shown in "Space Camp was a Hoax" after he accidentally rips out one of her pigtails while playing with his toy spaceship. She then joins forces with Neil, dressing up as aliens awaiting Space Kid's arrival on Spooky Island, hoping to scare his obsession over space out of him. She then gets bored which resulted her to simply kicking him back to his makeshift spaceship which propelled him back to Camp Campbell. 'Ered' She looks up to Ered as her cool role model. She was by Ered's side all throughout the events of "Camp Cool Kidz" and even betrayed Max because of this. In return, she only got a pair of "cool sunglasses." Ered later reveals that she was only using her because she needed Nikki on her side but Nikki still didn't believe this albeit Max warning her about it and the fact that she already admitted it herself. It was only after she gets into a brawl with Max, which resulted to her sunglasses breaking, where she realizes what she's put them through and proceeds to apologize to Max. 'Preston Goodplay' At first, she was against the idea of playing a Juliet who had no adventurous roles in the script and who only had an interest in romance. And preferred to play as Xena or Rambo instead. But as revealed in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," she is shown to love The Nativity Scene play, which excites Preston. 'Dolph' Not much can be assumed about their relationship as they barely get any interactions in the series. But she is aware that he was meant to resemble Hitler as she telepathically stated so in "Reigny Day." 'Jermy Fartz Despite the rest of the camp being weirded out by him, she seems to take interest in his character, mostly finding him funny due to his overall clumsiness and such. She was even interested in trying to touch his body, being overly amazed at the size of his nipples. As for the rest of the episode, she only ever tried to hold back her laughter at everything he does while Max and Neil watch in both embarrassment and annoyance. Jasper Upon meeting Jasper at Spooky Island, she was happy to see at least one person who shared the same beliefs with her on the supernatural. Jasper was amazed at the cooperation of the trio and asks them if they were like a band of mystery solvers to which she proudly nods in confirmation. The Flower Scouts She lies to Neil about being run out at first and instead told him that she bailed because they were boring. But apparently she was run out because of their personalities clashing, with hers being "unlady-like" and with the Flower Scouts being prissy and prim. After she started attending Camp Campbell, the Flower Scouts have always seen her as a nuisance and would not fail at trying to insult her in any way possible. Candy''' She has stated several times in the show that her parents are not in good terms, thus resulting to only her mother showing up during Parents' Day at the camp. Her mother doesn't seem to give much care and or attention towards her daughter and is only ever seen with her nose dug through her phone. While Nikki happily tours her around camp while telling her about her experiences she simply replies with "You know I can't keep up with your silly little adventures" which saddens her a bit. Trivia * Nikki seems to have a unique bond with wild animals, even managing to tame an eagle in "Scout's Dishonor." In "Escape from Camp Campbell," she makes mention of her plan to possibly become the alpha of a wolf pack upon escaping. In "Camporee," it is revealed that she is even capable of cross-species communication. * Her parents aren't together/have split up multiple times.https://youtu.be/Z9WUDwByz_E?list=PLUBVPK8x-XMjSHUul9--mSrQ8mHyR8Gne&t=131 * In "Reigny Day," Nikki is seen somehow telepathically communicating with David as he laments losing his award to Dolph. Specifically, she notes that "he really looks like Hitler." * If Nikki is away from nature for too long, she unconsciously becomes more feminine in appearance, and visibly ill, to the point of coughing up blood.Into Town * In an interview, Jordan Cwierz states that Nikki was the most fun character for them to write because they could easily put her in any situation, and she just adapts to it easily. * Nikki is the first of two characters to have originally be a part of a previous camp before joining another one. With her originally coming from the Flower Scouts to becoming a camper at Camp Campbell. The second being Jermy Fartz, originating from Camp Campbell before becoming a Woodscout. * Nikki's favorite holiday is Christmas as revealed in "Parents' Day" and was highlighted in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever." ** It is also the first time in the series wherein she, Neil, and Max sing a song. ** It is also revealed that Nikki and Nurf both believe that Santa Claus exists but for two completely different reasons. While Nikki believes that Santa exists because he's the one handing out all the gifts, Nurf believes that Santa is real because he suspects Santa to be the one to drink all the leftover Christmas beer. ** At the end of the episode, Nikki finally reveals why she loves Christmas so much. It was not the usual reasons (such as gift giving or religion), but because of the acts of kindness, as shown when Space Kid gifts Gwen a makeshift snow globe of the Mess Hall using his own helmet for all the hard work she's done. Gallery References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Camp Campbell characters